Jacob Comes To Visit
by Shanna1
Summary: Jacob comes to visit and visits Jack in the infirmary


Title: Jacob comes to visit.  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
Email: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Summary: Jacob comes to visit and visits Jack in the infirmary.  
  
Spoilers: Emancipation (slight), Anything with Jacob in, Anything with Anise in and Window of Opportunity. A small plot summary for the film Sabrina  
  
Season: four after WoO  
  
Feedback: why not  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful people who make the show.  
  
Authors Note: I'm not sure why I wrote this but it's been bugging me to finish so I can finish my essay that is due tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
Jacob comes to visit  
  
"Incoming Traveller." The speakers blasted around the SGC.  
  
"Are we receiving an IDC?" General George Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes sir. It's the Tok'ra." Sgt Davis replied.  
  
"Open the iris." The iris whirled open and a lone figure stepped through. "Stand down." He ordered the guards before making his way to the embarkation room. "It's good to see you again." He greeted the visitor.  
  
"It's good to see you too George." Jacob Carter greeted him. "Isn't my daughter around?"  
  
"I believe she has taken Cassandra Fraiser to a movie. Is there anything wrong Jake?"  
  
"No no. I've just finished a mission and I'd thought I'd spend a few days with my daughter. That is if she has the time." He said as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
"She's on downtime at the moment so she should have time. I can have her paged."  
  
"No, don't bother I'll see her in the morning. So where is the rest of the intrepid SG-1?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Dr Jackson and Teal'c accompanied Major Carter to the movie. I believe it was an animation and Dr Jackson felt it was his duty to go and correct all the inaccuracies for Cassandra."  
  
"And Colonel O'Neill?" Jacob liked his daughter's CO, but wouldn't let on.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is in the infirmary. He was injured on their last mission. That's why they are on downtime."  
  
"Nothing serious I hope." He said as they made their way to the infirmary.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill was hit by a zat and fell and hit his head leaving a nasty gash. Dr Fraiser wants to keep him in the infirmary for a few days. Jack is as usual complaining profusely." With that there was an echo down the corridor from someone who could only be Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Doc can I get out of here yet?"  
  
"As I've told you already Colonel I need to keep you here for a few days for observation to make sure you didn't do any permanent damage when you hit your head." Dr Fraiser replied.  
  
"Still making trouble I see Jack." Jacob said.  
  
"Jacob, it's good to see you."  
  
"General Hammond, General Carter I was just explaining to the Colonel that he has to stay here."  
  
"You'll do as Dr Fraiser says Colonel. Besides this is a good opportunity for you to catch up on your paperwork. I'll have one of the airman bring it down in the morning." General Hammond warned knowing his 2IC despised paperwork and usually convinced Sam to help him.  
  
"Yes sir." He frowned for a second. "So Jacob need help saving the world again?"  
  
"No actually I just came to visit my little girl. But it appears she already has plans for this evening."  
  
"General Carter, I assume you're in good health, so one of the nurses will just draw your blood." Jacob nodded. "If you'll excuse me sirs I need to finish my notes before I hand over to the night staff." Janet excused herself.  
  
"Of course Dr Fraiser." Hammond replied. "Jake, if you'll excuse me I have a debriefing in ten minutes with SG-11."  
  
"Of course George, I'll just stay and keep Jack company."  
  
After the nurse drew his blood, he took a seat next on the bed next to Jack's.  
  
"So Jack kick any goa'uld butt lately?" He said saying the first thing that came into his head.  
  
"Killed a few Jaffa, but mostly we've been stuck on boring mineral surveys or general meet and greets. Carter and Daniel were happy."  
  
"So how did you end up getting zatted?" He asked.  
  
"Actually it was Sam's fault in a round about way. We gated to PX-whatever, and the people seemed nice enough but were eager to show us something they'd found. It turned out to be a zat gun. Carter was explaining how to use it and the guy I think his name was Mikhail decided he'd have a go and ended up zatting me. Which made me fall over and land headfirst onto a rock. I don't remember much after that except Carter giggling, which I've warned her about, when she was explaining what happened to the Doc who decided to keep me prisoner here."  
  
"Sounds like Sam. So apart from her giggling at inappropriate times, how's my little girl doing."  
  
"Jacob, I think Sam would tell you she's not a little girl anymore."  
  
"I know, but indulge an old man."  
  
"Jacob you're probably going to out live us all thanks to Selmak. But she's doing good. She comes up with solutions to save the world every couple of months. She makes all those doohickeys of hers work and confuses the hell out of me when she tries to explain their function to me. She regularly saves my six and she still talks to her plants."  
  
"She talks to her plants?" Jacob repeated.  
  
"You didn't know that?" Jacob shook his head. "I walked in her once explain something that was eluding her to her pot plant. Luckily it was me and not someone else otherwise they would have had her straight to the shrink."  
  
"Come to think of it I caught her mother talking to a cactus once. I took it as an indication that I'd been a way from home for too long."  
  
"Do you want to know something bizarre. She only ever actually leaves on her downtime when I'm stuck in here. Otherwise she insists on working through, unless one of us drags her away. I mean I've tried to take her fishing several times but she always insists on working."  
  
"I can probably tell us why she won't go fishing. She has this phobia of maggots."  
  
"Carter's scared of maggots?"  
  
"Yep," Jacob nodded. "Mark decided since she liked science that he'd try an experiment without her knowledge, so he put a piece of meat in one of her clothes draws, it was a hot summer and when she went to open the draw it was full of maggots. I've never heard anyone scream so much."  
  
"Eek."  
  
"Jack can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When are you going to admit you're in love with her?" Jacob asked straight- faced.  
  
"Jacob I. She's my 2IC. Regs. I'm not."  
  
"I suppose if you can't admit it to her then why should you be able to admit it to me." He paused.  
  
"There's something else you want to say isn't there. Go ahead, say it."  
  
"You don't deserve her."  
  
"Jacob I."  
  
"Colonel this is where you say 'I don't, I know that, but I need her, and I don't need anything'." Janet interrupted.  
  
"What?" Jack looked at her confused.  
  
"It's from a film Sabrina. It's the response to you don't deserve her."  
  
"Sabrina, as in Sabrina the teenage witch?" He was still confused.  
  
"No Colonel, the Harrison Ford film, Sam and I watched it a few days ago. It's about this how powered businessman who falls in love with the chauffeurs daughter, after she comes back from finding herself in Paris. But the girl thinks she's in love with his brother. In the end he screws up and sends her back to Paris to save some business deal. That's when he realises he's in love with her. So when her father is driving him to the airport to go after her that's when he says 'Go ahead, say it.' Her father replies 'You don't deserve her' and Harrison Ford replies 'I don't, I know that, but I need her, and I don't need anything'. Then he finds her and they all live happily ever after." Janet explained.  
  
"But what does that have to do with anything."  
  
"It means when you love someone you shouldn't have to wait until you lose them to realise it and do something about it. I'm going now, I'd just thought I'd come and say goodnight."  
  
"Night Doc." Jack replied.  
  
"Goodnight Janet. She makes sense you know. I'm sure George wouldn't have a problem with it you kept it off base and didn't do anything off world."  
  
"This is a strange conversation. My 2IC's father is trying to get me to break non-fraternisation rules. Jacob, can I point out you are a General and you know the rules."  
  
"I know but my daughter's happiness is the most important thing here."  
  
"Jacob, can we please change the subject?"  
  
"Fine. But think about it. Do you want me to see if I can round up a few people and we'll play poker?"  
  
"Sounds good." Jack sounded relieved that Jacob had changed the topic.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The sound of raucous laughter echoed down the corridor as Sam made her way towards the infirmary. Sam saw a group of men gathered around a vacant bed.  
  
"You know Janet would have your butt if she knew you weren't in bed resting.sir." She added the sir as an afterthought.  
  
"Hey Carter. Good movie?" Jack asked.  
  
"It was fine until Daniel and Cassie got into an argument about why the fictional mythology made a better story than the truth. Dad?" She said as she spotted her father.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Give me a second to beat these guys and I'll give you a hug. I call. Royal Flush." He laid down his cards. There were a series of damns as the men threw in their cards. "Deal me in." He said as he got up and hugged Sam.  
  
"So what are you doing here Dad? Don't tell me Anise wants to test another of her doohickeys on us."  
  
"You've been hanging around Jack to much. Actually I came to see you for a few days."  
  
"So why didn't you have someone page me?" She asked.  
  
"Because you were out having fun, so I thought I would stay and keep Jack company. What are you doing back here anyway?"  
  
"I brought Teal'c back and Janet asked me to stop in and make sure the Colonel hadn't terrorised the night staff into letting him make a break for it."  
  
"Hey that not a nice thing to say about your CO Major." Jack scolded. Sam glared at him. "Fine I would have tried it if Jacob wasn't here but that's beside the point." He conceded. "So Carter you going to join us?"  
  
"Sure sir."  
  
"You heard her gentlemen make room for the lady."  
  
"You know if you weren't my CO and it wasn't against regulations and there wasn't a change of me getting court-martialled I'd kick your butt don't you Colonel."  
  
"I never thought any different. I just figured you'd leave me stranded somewhere for a few hours instead."  
  
"I might just do that yet sir." Sam teased.  
"Don't worry guys she's bluffing." Jack said thirty minutes later when Sam raised them a large amount.  
  
"And how exactly do you know that Colonel?" Sam asked the picture of innocence.  
  
"I've know you a while Major I can read you pretty well. I know when you're lying."  
  
"Oh really. What else can you read about me?" She asked raising the pot again. Most of the others dropped out.  
  
"I know when you're annoyed because one of your doohickeys won't work, even though you won't admit it."  
  
"He's right Sammie, you do pull this face when something eludes you." Jacob added before folding.  
  
"Or that time on 595 when."  
  
"That's was years ago and we promised never to discuss it. I see your hundred dollars and raise you another fifty by the way." Sam interrupted/  
  
"What happen on 595?" Jacob asked as Sam flushed.  
  
"Maybe we'd better can that discussion, she'd probably sabotage the gate so I'd end up somewhere unpleasant if I said anything. I still think you're bluffing. But I see your bet and call. Flush." He put out a hand to take the money.  
  
"Hang on a second there Colonel. Royal flush in hearts. I think you need to learn how to read my poker face better."  
  
"How did you." He started.  
  
"Why do you think the marines refuse to play poker with me?" She asked.  
  
"When did you play poker with the marines?" Jack asked.  
  
"Come on Colonel, you honestly didn't think that I spent all those late nights here just working, or that I didn't take time off when you went fishing did you? Besides they're easy targets, lure them into a false sense of security for the first few hands then wipe the floor with them. It's the lab techs you have to watch out for they're sneaky."  
  
"Huh hum." A voice from behind them sounded. "And what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Hey Doc. What are you doing here I thought you'd gone home?" Jack asked.  
  
"I did. Sam was supposed to call me and let me know if you were behaving yourself. When she didn't I phoned the lab and didn't get an answer so I thought I'd better come back and check for myself. And what do I find?"  
  
"Hey don't blame me it was Jacob's idea." Jack protested.  
  
"Right now I don't care. You need to get some sleep, and if you're up to playing poker you can definitely do your paperwork tomorrow."  
  
"Aren't you going to give me a chance to win my money back?"  
  
"No." The others quickly grabbed their money and departed. "Here Sam you forgot your coat when you left earlier."  
  
"Thanks Janet. Sorry I forgot to call you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I needed to get out Daniel and Cassie are still debating mythology. But right now its back into bed for you Colonel."  
  
"I'll just be going." Jacob said. "I'll meet you topside in a few minutes Sam."  
  
"Sure. I just have to pick up a file I forgot from my desk."  
  
"Night Jack."  
  
"Goodnight Jacob."  
  
"Now Colonel are you going to stay in bed and behave yourself or am I going to have to get you a sedative?"  
  
"No needles. I'll stay put."  
  
"Good. I'll be back in half an hour to check you're asleep." She left the room to just Sam and Jack.  
  
"I'd better get going too. Don't want to keep Dad waiting. Sweet dreams sir." She turned to leave.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Don't worry sir, I'll be back at 0900 to help you with your paperwork. Goodnight sir." Sam said as she trailed down the corridor.  
  
"Night Sam."  
  
* * * *  
  
"He wouldn't do anything unless you provoked you know."  
  
"I know. But think we'll be okay without you interfering Dad. It just may take a bit longer that's all. But thank you for trying to talk to him and just don't tell him about the rule change yet, I have a plan and he needs to sweat it a bit for kissing me when we were in the time loop."  
  
"He kissed you? Did he tell you that?"  
  
"No, Teal'c did. But you know if I'd been in the same position I would have probably done the same thing too."  
  
THE END 


End file.
